eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alyn Velaryon
,Diese Information wird nur in der englischsprachigen Ausgabe von Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch erwähnt (siehe auch: Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch, Inhalts- und Übersetzungsfehler). Holk auf Driftmark |Gestorben = zwischen und Siehe Berechnung für Alyn (verschollen) Ehepartner = Baela Targaryen }} Lord Alyn Velaryon, auch bekannt als Lord Eichenfaust, war Lord der Gezeiten und Oberhaupt des Hauses Velaryon in der Mitte des zweiten Jahrhunderts nach Aegons Eroberung. Geboren wurde er als Alyn von Holk und war der zweite uneheliche Sohn von Marilda von Holk sowie jüngere Bruder von Addam, mit dem zusammen er während des Drachentanzes legitimiert wurde. Charakter & Erscheinung Alyn hatte silbernes Haar und violette Augen. Nachdem sein Versuch Schafsdieb zu zähmen gescheitert war, trug er den Rest seines Lebens Brandnarben an Rücken und Beinen. Er wird als ein eher ungeduldiger Mann beschrieben, der manchmal zu unüberlegtem Handeln neigte. Biographie Junge Jahre Alyn wurde im Jahre in Holk auf der Insel Driftmark geboren. Er und sein ein Jahr älterer Bruder Addam wuchsen in der Schiffswerft von Marildas Vater auf. Noch bevor die Brüder acht Jahre alt waren, dienten sie als Schiffsjungen auf See. Im Jahre erbte Marilda die Werft ihres Vaters, die sie verkaufte, um sich eine Handelskogge anzuschaffen, die sie Maus nannte. In den folgenden Jahren vergrößerte Marilda ihre Flotte immer weiter und ihre Söhne dienten fortan immer auf einem ihrer Schiffe. Drachentanz Aufgrund ihres Aussehens bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Alyn und Addam Drachensamen waren, ihre Mutter weigerte sich allerdings standhaft, den Namen des Vaters zu nennen. Erst als Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon nach Ausbruch des Drachentanzes nach neuen Drachenreitern für die Schwarzen suchte, behauptete Marilda, ihre Söhne seien von dem verstorbenen Ser Laenor Velaryon gezeugt worden. Auch wenn die Jungen Laenor vom Aussehen her ähnelten und dieser manchmal die Schiffswerft in Holk aufgesucht hatte, bezweifelten viele auf Driftmark und Drachenstein seine Vaterschaft, weil er für sein Desinteresse an Frauen bekannt gewesen war. Dennoch widersprach niemand Marildas Behauptung, da Laenors Vater Lord Corlys Velaryon selbst die Jungen zur Saat der Samen brachte. Corlys hatte seine eigenen Kinder überlebt und musste während des Krieges den Verrat seiner Neffen und Vettern ertragen, weshalb er sich bereitwillig zeigte, die neuen Enkelsöhne anzunehmen. Addam konnte außerdem Laenors alten Drachen Seerauch besteigen, was der Behauptung noch mehr Glaubwürdigkeit verlieh. Während Großmaester Munkun und Septon Konstans in ihren historischen Werken Laenors Vaterschaft bekräftigen, vermutet Pilz stattdessen, dass Corlys selbst der Vater gewesen sei. Dieser teilte nicht die sexuellen Vorlieben seines Sohnes und hatte die Schiffswerft auch wesentlich öfter besucht. Aufgrund des Temperaments seiner Gemahlin Rhaenys Targaryen habe Corlys das Verhältnis zu Marilda nach Alyns Geburt beendet und ihr aufgetragen, die Jungen vom Hofe fernzuhalten. Erst nach Rhaenys' Tod sei dies nicht mehr notwendig gewesen. Maester Yandel hält Pilzens Vermutung für wahrscheinlicher, ebenso wie Erzmaester Gyldayn. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Addam hatte Alyn weniger Erfolg damit, einen Drachen für sich zu beanspruchen. Zuerst konnte er Graugeist nicht ausfindig machen, dann setzte ihn Schafsdieb in Brand. Alyn überlebte nur dank der schnellen Reaktion seines Bruders, der die Flammen mit seinem Mantel erstickte, während Seerauch Schafsdieb vertrieb. Wenig später bat Corlys Rhaenyra Targaryen um die Legitimierung der Brüder. Als auch Prinz Jacaerys das Ersuchen unterstützte, stimmte Rhaenyra zu, sodass Addam der neue Erbe von Driftmark wurde. Nachdem die Zwei Verräter die Schwarzen in der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt im Jahre verraten hatten, wurden im Rat von Königin Rhaenyra viele Stimmen laut, die die Treue von Ser Addam in Frage stellten. Lord Corlys sorach dagegen und meinte, Addam und Alyn seien "wahre Velaryons" und würdige Erben von Driftmark. Als er Rhaenyra nicht überzeugen konnte und diese Addams Festnehme anordnete, warnte Corlys ihn, sodass er entkommen konnte. Unter Aegon II. Nach der Gefangennahme von Lord Corlys, und nachdem Ser Addam in der Zweiten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt gefallen war, lag der Befehl über die große Velaryon-Flotte nun bei Alyn, da Lord Corlys Kinder allesamt verstorben waren. König Aegon II. Targaryen konnte Drachenstein vorerst nicht verlassen, da man nicht wusste auf welche Seite sich Alyn stellen würde, der die Meerenge mit den Schiffen kontrollierte. So wurde ein Brief geschrieben, dass Alyn dem König die Treue schwören sollte. Als keine Antwort kam, wurde erneut ein Brief geschrieben, dass wenn Alyn nicht innerhalb von 14 Tagen das Knie beuge, seine Base Baela enthauptet werden würde. Daraufhin bereitete Alyn einen Angriff auf Drachenstein vor. Bevor es jedoch dazu kommen konnte, wurde Lord Corlys wieder freigelassen und beugte unter bestimmten Bedingungen das Knie. Aegon II. kehrte am Ende des Jahres auf der alten Handelskogge Maus eskortiert von 12 Kriegsgaleeren, nach Königsmund zurück. Pilz behauptete, dass Alyn dem König nur dieses alte Schiff gab, obwohl er bessere zur Verfügung hatte, da er Aegon nicht mochte und wollte, dass dieser auf einer "Maus" nach Königsmund zurückkroch. Alyn hielt sich weiterhin auf Driftmark auf. Lord Larys Kraft riet König Aegon II, dass wenn sie Lord Corlys beseitigen sollten, Alyn verlieren würden und somit auch die Schiffe die die Velaryons ihnen zur Verfügung stellten. Unter Aegon III. Alyn verlangte die Freilassung von Lord Corlys. Es heißt, er habe Königsmund gedroht mit den Schiffen anzugreifen, wenn Corlys nur ein Haar gekrümmt würde. Da Lord Corlys aufgrund des mehrfachen Verrats angeklagt wurde, machten sich viele Lords Sorgen was Alyn tun würde, wenn dieser hingerichtet werden würde. Dies hatte einen nicht unerheblichen Einfluss auf die Urteilsfindung. Corlys' Leben wurde allerdings von Alysanne Schwarzhains gerettet. Er reiste zur Krönung von Aegon III. Targaryen und der Hochzeit des Königs mit und Prinzessin Jaehaera Targaryen nach Königsmund. Als Lord Corlys im Jahr starb war Alyn der Erbe von Driftmark. Jedoch wurde sein Anspruch von anderen Mitgliedern des Hauses Velaryon angefochten, da sie keinen Bastard als Erbe dulden wollten. Daemion Velaryon und Daeron Velaryon gingen mit ihren Ansprüchen nach Königsmund, ihr Anliegen wurde allerdings zurückgewiesen. Daraufhin entschieden sich die zwei Anwärter den Beschluss zu akzeptieren und versuchten sich mit Alyn auszusöhnen. Alyn belohnte sie daraufhin mit Land auf Driftmark, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass sie Schiffe zu seiner Flotte beisteuerten. Ser Malentin und Rhogar Velaryon heckten ein Mordkomplott gegen Lord Alyn aus, welches jedoch scheiterte, da die Wachen auf Driftmark dem verstorbenen Lord Corlys und Alyn treu blieben. Einer der beiden wurde bei dem Angriff getötet, der andere wurde zur Mauer geschickt. Alyn wurde im Alter von 16 Jahren endgültig als Lord der Gezeiten und Meister von Driftmark eingesetzt. Daraufhin ging er nach Königsmund um den Sitz im Rat der Regenten einzufordern, den Corlys Velaryon eingenommen hatte. Allerdings wurde er aufgrund seines Alters wieder zurückgeschickt. Nach Prinzessin Baelas Flucht aus Königsmund, heirateten Alyn und Baela 14 Tage später in der Septe auf Drachenstein. Nach dem Tod von Tyland Lennister wurde Alyn von Aegon III. zum Admiral ernannt, jedoch wurde diese Ernennung von den Regenten als nicht rechtskräftig erachtet, da der König noch minderjährig war. Außerdem waren sie der Meinung, dass ein so junger Mann mit derart ungewisser Abstammung wie Alyn Lord Admiral werden könnte. Die neue Hand des Königs, Lord Unsieg Gipfel, wollte die Meerenge und die Trittsteine befreien. Dafür brauchte er selbstverständlich die Flotte der Velaryons, da die königlichen Schiffe für eine solche Aufgabe nicht geeignet waren. Darum schrieb er, dass Alyn seine Flotte sammeln sollte und unter den Befehl von Lord Unsiegs Onkel, Ser Gedmund Gipfel, stellen sollte. Alyn sträubte sich dagegen, obwohl er sich einen solchen Brief erhofft hatte, da Gedmund Gipfel zwar ein großer Krieger war, jedoch in keinster Weise Erfahrung in der Seefahrt hatte. Dennoch steuerte Alyn 60 Kriegsgaleeren, 100 Koggen und 30 Langschiffe der Flotte bei. Als Ser Gedmund ihn in einem Schreiben aufforderte, den Befehl über die Flotte zu übertragen, antwortete Alyn, dass er lieber Ser Gedmunds Stellvertreter Ned Bohne, der den Brief überbracht hatte, gehängt hätte. Gedmund wurde seekrank, und die Lage auf den Trittsteinen hatte sich aufgrund neuer Bündnisse zwischen den Freien Städten verändert. Während Gedmund dafür war, die neue Lage dem König vorzutragen, war Alyn für einen Überraschungsangriff. Die beiden Befehlshaber gingen im Streit auseinander. Am nächsten Tag war die ganze Velaryon-Flotte abgezogen. Während Gedmund glaubte Alyn wäre nach Driftmark zurückgekehrt, fuhr Alyn mit seiner Flotte zu den Trittsteinen. Der Überraschungsangriff funktionierte. Viele der Schiffe der Braavosi wurden gekapert, verbrannt oder versenkt, während sie noch ankerten, andere während die Segel gehisst wurden. Mit seinem Flaggschiff Königin Rhaenys hielt er auf die braavosische Dromone namens Großer Trotz, die es auf das offene Meer geschafft hatte, zu und rammte sie in die Seite, dass sie beinahe auseinander brach und zu sinken begann. Alyn hatte einen großen Sieg errungen und dabei nur drei Schiffe verloren. Nach dieser Schlacht bekam er den Namen "Eichenfaust". Mit großer Beute kehrte er nach Königsmund zurück, wo er beim Volk zum Helden aufgestiegen war. Die Regenten waren allerdings nicht über den Sieg erfreut, da ein möglicher Krieg mit Braavos angezettelt wurde. Daraufhin entgegnete Alyn, er habe einen Elefanten erbeutet. Damit begann eine lange Feindschaft zwischen Unsieg Gipfel und dem Lord der Gezeiten. Gipfel war klar, dass er Alyn aufgrund seiner Beliebtheit beim Volk, Verwandtschaft seiner Frau mit dem König und dem Einfluss des Hauses Velaryon, nichts anhaben konnte. Sieben Tage nach seiner triumphalen Rückkehr wurde Alyn im Roten Bergfried geehrt. Er wurde zum Ritter geschlagen, zum Meister der Schiffe ernannt und bekam eine silberne Replik seines Schiffes Königin Rhaenys geschenkt. Hinter all dem steckte ein Plan von Gipfel, wie man ihn am Besten loswerden konnte. Der Westen wurde schon seit längerer Zeit von den Eisenmännern geplagt. Alyn als neuer Admiral, hatte gar keine andere Wahl als sich einverstanden zu erklären, die Eisenmänner zu vertreiben und die Schöne Insel zurückzuerobern. Alyn schenkte dem König den Elefanten und traf die Vorkehrungen für die lange Reise. Als er sich von seiner Frau Baela verabschiedete, eröffnete sie ihm, dass sie schwanger sei. Er antwortete ihr, dass sie das Kind, wenn es ein Junge sei, Corlys nennen soll. Erste Reise In seinem Leben unternahm Alyn insgesamt sechs große Reisen. Alle auf einem anderen Schiff. Diese Schiffe nannte er "seine Damen". Seine erste Reise unternahm er mit einer braavosischen Kriegsgaleere, die er bei den Trittsteine erbeutet hatte und auf Lady Baela umbenannt hat. Um nach Westen von Westeros zu gelangen musste seine Flotte erneut die Trittsteine queren. Der größte Teil der offenen Wasserstraßen wurde von Racallio Ryndoon aus Tyrosh kontrolliert. Alyn wusste, dass er Ryndoon besiegen könnte, jedoch hätte er dabei etwa die Hälfte seiner Flotte verlieren können, was aufgrund des bevorstehenden Gefechtes mit den Eisenmännern nicht von Vorteil gewesen wäre. So entschied er sich für Verhandlungen. Er trennte die Lady Baela vom Rest der Flotte und fuhr unter Friedensfahne zu Ryndoon. Zwei Wochen verbrachte er bei diesem. Ob als Gast oder Gefangener konnte selbst Alyn nicht genau sagen. Denn an manchen Tagen behandelte Ryndoon ihn als Freund und Waffenbruder, an anderen wollte er ihn hinrichten. Um seine Unschuld zu beweisen musste Alyn drei gefangene Tyroshi töten. Schließlich war Alyn erfolgreich. Ryndoon versprach ihm freies Geleit durch seine Gewässer, wenn er im Gegenzug drei Schiffe bekäme, und einen Bündnisvertrag, der auf Schafshaut geschrieben, mit Blut unterschrieben und einem Kuss besiegelt werden sollte. Alyn gab ihm drei seiner am wenigsten seetauglichen Schiffe. Der Vertrag war auf normalen Pergament geschrieben und mit Maestertinte unterschrieben. Er gab ihm auch das Versprechen auf einen Kuss von Lady Baela. Danach konnte die Flotte die Trittsteine problemlos durchqueren. Als nächstes kam die Flotte an Dorne vorbei. Zwar waren Dornischen waren beunruhigt, als die große Velaryon-Flotte plötzlich bei Sonnspeer auftauchten, doch da sie sich über keine Seemacht verfügten, behandelten sie ihn als Besucher. Fürstin Aliandra Martell empfing ihn selbst und fand Gefallen an ihm. So bekam Lord Alyn Fässer mit frischem Wasser, genügend Proviant um nach Altsass und zum Arbor zu kommen, und einige Karten auf denen die gefährlichen Strudel der dornischen Gewässer eingezeichnet waren. Schließlich stach Alyn wieder in See. Allerdings musste seine Flotte in den dornischen Gewässern einige Verluste beklagen. Während eines Sturmes wurden die Schiffe voneinander getrennt und zwei sanken. Ein weiteres Schiff, das für Reparaturen und neuen Proviant angelandet war, wurde nachts überfallen, die gesamte Besatzung ermordet und der Proviant gestohlen. Schließlich erreichte die Velaryon-Flotte Altsass. Durch die höfliche Behandlung, die er Lady Samantha Tarlys, der Ehefrau Lord Hohenturms, zuteil werden lies entwickelte sich bald eine gute Freundschaft zwischen Lord Lyonel Hohenturm und Alyn. Hohenturm versprach zwanzig weitere Schiffe zu Alyns Flotte beizusteuern und seinen Freund Lord Rothweyn um weitere dreißig zu bitten. Dadurch lag Alyns Flotte sehr lang in Altsass vor Anker, während sie auf Rothweyns Schiffe warteten. Alyn besichtigte die Stadt, besuchte die Zitadelle und eignete sich Wissen über den Bau von Kriegsschiffen, Strategien für Seeschlachten an. Zudem wurde er vom Hohen Septon in der Sternensepte gesalbt. Schließlich wurde er des Wartens allerdings überdrüssig und stach ohne die Flotte der Rothweyns in See, die 20 versprochenen Kriegsgaleeren der Hohenturms begleiteten ihn. Als seine Flotte die Mündung des Manders passierten schlossen sich ihnen noch einige Schiffe von den Schildinseln an. Allerdings musste die Flotte noch einen weiteren Sturm überstehen. Ein Schiff sank, drei wurden so beschädigt, dass sei nicht mehr weiterfahren konnten. Vor Rallenhall formierte er die Flotte neu. Als Alyn jedoch mit seiner Flotte ankam, um den Eisenmännern den Westen wieder abzunehmen, fand er durch den Tod von Lord Dalten Graufreud keinen Feind mehr vor. Durch den danach entbrennenden Erbstreit zogen die Eisenmänner mit ihren Langschiffen ab. Als Alyn mit seinem Schiff unter Lennishort entlang fuhr, wurden die Glocken der Stadt geläutet um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Sogar Lady Johanna kam aus Casterlystein um ihn zu empfangen. Alyn bekam neben vielen anderen Geschenken ein Seepferdchen aus Gold geschenkt. Eigentlich wollte Alyn schnell wieder zurück, jedoch ließen die Westmänner ihn nicht gehen, da ihre eigene Flotte zerstört war und sie Angst hatten, dass die Eisenmänner unter einem neuen Anführer zurückkehren könnten. Lady Johanna wollte sogar, dass Alyn sie mit ihren Soldaten auf die Eiseninseln übersetzte, damit sie dort alle vernichten könnte. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht darauf ein, allerdings stimmte er zu, dass ein Drittel seiner Flotte unter Leo Costayn in Lennishort blieb, bis die Westmänner wieder eine eigene Flotte aufgestellt hatten. So stach er wieder in See und trat die Rückreise an. An der Mandermündung trafen sie schließlich auf die Flotte der Rothweyns. Diese drehte dann aber wieder um. Alyn Eichenfaust besuchte den Arbor und Lord Rothweyn, und verblieb eine längere Zeit in Altsass. Dort vertiefte er seine Freundschaft zu Lady Sam und Lord Lyonel. Auch setzte er sich mit Maestern der Zitadelle zusammen, damit diese seine Reise genau aufzeichnen könnten. Nach einem weiteren Segen des Hohen Septons segelte er wieder an Dorne vorbei. In Sonnspeer traf er auf Drazenko Rogare, ein Gesandter aus Lys. Dieser erzählte ihm ein Geheimnis, am nächsten Tag stach Alyn abermals in See, mit dem Kurs nach Lys. Einige Wochen vor Alyns Rückkehr, wurde sein seine Tochter Laena Velaryon geboren. Etwa zwei Wochen nach der Geburt, traf die Flotte in Königsmund ein, die die Nachricht überbrachten, Alyn sei nach Lys gefahren um dort einen Schatz zu bergen und hätte sie vorausgeschickt. In Lys stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Schatz um keinen geringeren als Viserys Targaryen handelte. Alyn sollte nach Lys kommen um die Bedingen für Viserys Rückkehr auszuhandeln. Jedoch war Alyn nicht gut im feilschen, und so stimmte er zu, dass die Krone für Prinz Viserys' Freilassung ein Lösegeld von 100.000 Golddrachen zahlen würde, die nächsten 100 Jahre keine Waffen gegen das Haus Rogare oder dessen Verbündete erheben würde, der Bank Rogare in Lys ebenfalls so viel Geld anvertrauen würde wie der Eisernen Bank von Braavos und drei der jüngeren Söhne von Lysandro Rogare in den Stand eines Lord erhoben würde. Zudem musste Alyn schwören dass die Ehe zwischen Viserys und Lysandros Tochter Larra unter keinen Umständen aufgelöst würde. Als Alyn nach Königsmund zurückkehrte, wurden die Glocken geläutet und tausende Menschen versammelten sich auf den Stadtmauern, um ihn zuzujubeln. Alyn vereinte Prinz Viserys und König Aegon III. wieder miteinander, wodurch ihm noch mehr Bewunderung zuteil wurde. Auch sah er seine Tochter, Laena, zum ersten Mal. Obwohl der Vertrag besonders der Hand des Köngs Unsieg Gipfel sauer aufstieß, stimmte der Rat zu und Alyn wurden neue Ehren zuteil. Alyn kehrte mit seiner Familie danach nach Driftmark zurück. Dort schlüpfte aus dem Drachenei das man seiner Tochter in die Wiege gelegt hatte ein kleiner Drache. Es stellte dieser missgebildet war. Als der Drache dann ein Stück aus dem Arm des Kindes biss, riss er den Drachen von ihr weg, warf ihn auf den Boden und hackte ihn in Stücke. Als im Grünen Tal ein Erbstreit um die Nachfolge von Lady Jeyne Arryn ausbrach, wurde Alyn von der neuen Hand des Königs Thaddeus Esch, um seine Flotte gebeten. In Möwenstadt hatte Alyn die angeheuerten Söldnerschiffe schnell überwältigt und nahm den Hafen sehr schnell ein und brachte die Anwärter dazu vor Gottfrid Arryn das Knie zu beugen. Als der Rat nach einem Nachfolgen für Lord Esch suchte, wurde Alyn vorgeschlagen, jedoch wurde er als zu jung befunden. Als man einen neuen Meister der Münze suchte, schlug er Isembard Arryn vor. Lord Admiral und Meister der Schiffe wurde Gedmund Gipfel, worüber Alyn eher amüsiert war als als verärgert. Zweite Reise Durch den Fall des Hauses Rogare hatten auch die Velaryons mehr als die Hälfte ihres Vermögen einbüßen müssen. Lord Alyn machte Pläne für eine zweite Reise und so stellte eine große Flotte aus Handelsschiffen zusammen, die von einem Dutzend seiner Kriegsgaleeren begleitet wurden. Kurz vor der Abreise gerieten Alyn und seine Frau, Lady Baela, in Streit über Fürstin von Dorne, da seine Frau eifersüchtig auf sie wurde und Alyn ihrer Meinung nach zu oft über sie geredet habe. Sie vertrugen sich aber wieder. Diesmal fuhr er auf einer Galeere die er nach seiner Mutter Verwegene Marilda genannt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Lady Baela erneut schwanger. Weiteres Leben Im Jahre überführte Alyn die Überreste seines Bruders von Rabenbaum nach Driftmark und ließ sie in Holk bestatten. Später spielte er eine wichtige Rolle bei der Eroberung von Dorne. Er kommandierte die Flotte, die die Plankenstadt brach und den halben Grünblut hinauffuhr, während der Großteil der dornischen Armee am Fürstenpass beschäftigt war. Alyn hatte zwei Kinder mit seiner Cousine Prinzessin Elaena Targaryen: Jon und Jeyne Wasser. Er hatte sich in Elaena verliebt, obwohl er verheiratet war. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Stannis Baratheon ist der Meinung, Alyn habe den Krieg um Dorne gewonnen, als er mit der Flotte Plankenstadt eroberte, und nicht Daeron, der in seinem Buch übertrieben habe. Familie Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Velaryon, Alyn Velaryon, Alyn Kategorie:Haus Velaryon Velaryon, Alyn Velaryon, Alyn Velaryon, Alyn Velaryon, Alyn